Fallen Heart Broken Soul
by CrimsonMoonShadow
Summary: Issei hyoudou a normal high school student destined for greatness or so he thought unknown to him his fate was about to take a big step in the wrong direction. Issei x Raynare
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One (Prologue)**

In a dark cold and quiet room there was nothing to be seen or heard all except the sounds of cold steel chains clanging together as a unsuspecting victim hang's there helplessly dangling and chained to a cold concrete wall in a dark cellar with hardly any light the only bit of light in the room was shining off of the mid section of the victims face his eyes shadowed by his hair covering his face all he could do was hang there helplessly starring at the floor clinging to that last little bit of hope that he could escape this cellar so that he could call for help, but his train of thought was soon interrupted by the sounds of creaking floor boards his eye's begin to go wide at the realization of who was approaching down the wooden steps drawing closer and closer to the door until the sounds became quiet as soon as he heard no more noise he closed his eye's and pretended to be asleep then the door slowly creaked open then shortly after the sounds of light footsteps were making there way closer and closer until the figure stopped in the middle of the room only to hear a clicking sound of a small chain being tugged on then the room was lighted up by the light in the center of the room then the figure continued there advance to the victim hanging from the chains on the wall until the figure stopped only a foot away from him and then spoke.

Oh my bad he must still be asleep I guess I should just go back upstairs since he is "still sleeping" the owner of the voice could be heard walking away for a couple of second's then the loud sounds of foot steps came towards him then suddenly the person yelled **Not!**! Then he felt a lot of water get splashed onto his face the sudden shock of this unexpected moment made him jolt his eye's open while choking a little since he accidentally inhaled some of the water by accident then he went into a short coughing fit trying to breathe, then the person spoke up, Did you really think I believed that you were asleep? Nice try though issei!, after issei finished recovering from his coughing fit he raised his voice a little, **What the hell was that for!?, **For being a bad boy and not paying me any sort of greeting silly boy!, Why would I want to greet You? **You Fucking Psycho!, **The woman frowned at this then before he could even blink she straight up bitch slapped issei across the face, Now now that is not how you speak to a lady!, You have to say "Hi Reynare I missed you sooo much you should come back more often please!, issei then growled before shouting out another comeback **Screw You!**, Then she pimp slapped him even harder then the last slap, **Bad boy! **What did I just finish saying to You! Now be a good boy and say what I Said before and maybe you will get rewarded if your good.

Issei was at his breaking point he then started to whine a little as he started to say the words she said before... Hi... reynare... I I I missed you... sooo much... you should come back... more often please!, Issei tried not to cry as he was saying this as it became a little bit hard to speak because his cheeks were swelling up a little from the hard slaps from earlier, Then Reynare spoke up, Now that wasn't all that hard now was it? Now as promised here is your reward she then walked over and loosened the chains a little so that they lowered him a bit closer to the floor and so that the chained restraints were not cutting into his wrists anymore then she walked back to her previous position then went to eye level with him, There doesn't that feel a little bit better?, Issue could only not then after that issei thought that was all for his reward until his thoughts were interrupted when to his shock Reynare grabbed him by the back of his head then her lips met his and after a minute issei sank into the kiss then slowly started to kiss back by instinct then suddenly Reynare forced her tongue into his mouth then the two began there battle for dominance issei almost was about to beat her and dominate her until the tides turned then she started being a little bit more forceful then she won the tongue war shortly after they parted for air then Reynare spoke Wow Yoruba great kisser i knew we should have done this on our first date hehehe, then issei could only reply with, Yeah you too and kind of wish we did.

Well anyway I got to go I will be right back in a bit I am making you something to eat, And who knows if your a good boy then maybe we can go a little farther then that, she then winked from over her shoulder before she went back upstairs.

Issue couldn't help but stare at her nice round ass as she swayed her hips after she said that already knowing that he was going to stare, Man i wish we made it farther then that from day one even then I wanted to fuck her so badly even now i know she did some very horrible things to me but if I get rewarded with something like that then that was worth the trouble!... but then issei's thoughts wondered back to his friends from the O.R.C wondering if they were ok or if they were still looking for him then he decided on getting a little bit of rest before Reynare returns.

**End of Prologue**

**(Auther Note)**

**Hey everyone just a quick shoutout this fanfic will only follow the story a little and just to avoid confusion this is an alternative scene based after Reynare dies in cannon/anime i will get back to this in the next chapter I hope you liked the first chapter because there may and or may not be at least 2-3 chapters long and if not then I will make sure to get back to you on that.**

**Well Anyway feel free to share your thoughts and like and review the feedback is appreciated! and I will talk to you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**(Three Weeks Ago Kuoh Academy)**

After the incident at the church issei managed to calm down and return to his normal perverted self after he returned to school but in edition to returning to school rias pulled a couple of strings and not only reincarnated asia into a devil but she also enrolled asia into kuoh academy and even go as far as to add her to a lot of the same classes as issei so far for her first day she started doing a lot better then rias thought, Asia became popular with both the boy's and the girl's, The boy's mostly viewing her as some perverted fantasy come true, And the girl's envy her and were jealous of her for stealing away the attention from them, But other then that she was getting along well with issei a little too well to be more accurate which rias cursed herself for adding asia to the same classes as issei because of his attention going towards asia a little bit more than rias and she couldn't help but become jealous.

Why does he pay more attention to her then me?... what does she have that I don't? My chest size is bigger then hers, I got a better figure then her almost everything about me is better then her so why?, Rias wondered to herself until she was brought back to reality by a sudden tap on her shoulder, Who...wait what? She responded at random not even thinking about what she just said, I said are you alright rias?. Akeno said with a look of both curiosity and concern, Oh yeah I am alright why do you ask?, Because you were making that look that says "I will kill you in the most horrible way imaginable!" Akeno replied, I did? then rias looked around the classroom to see some of the students trying to avoid her gaze and some were even trying to leave the classroom in fear of her wrath, Oh shit why didn't notice that?!... Rias thought to herself, Oh sorry about akeno I didn't really notice until you said that just now, Then rias started scanning the room for issei until she found no sign of him in the classroom, Akeno do you happen to know where issei went I hope I didn't scare him off... To which Akeno replied Oh he just left to go get lunch from the cafeteria he also said something about having lunch on the rooftop, Ok thanks Akeno I am going to go see issei now I should be back in a little bit Rias said, Ok rias see you in a bit. Then rias left the classroom in search for issei.

She wandered through the hallways of kuoh on her way to the cafeteria passing by every student that crossed her path while greeting every last one of her personal fan club which was pretty much everyone at kuoh academy then after about 5 minutes of walking she finally arrived at the cafeteria then she started to walk around looking at the small crowds of students looking for issei but then after a couple of minutes of searching she couldn't find him among the many student's here, the only ones out of The crowd that she spotted from the Occult Research Club (O.R.C) was kiba, koneko and asia, then she went over to the table that they were all seated at and said, Hey has issei been in the cafeteria yet? To which kiba replied Yeah he was here he left not all that long before you arrived, After hearing this rias replied, Oh ok thanks kiba then she looked over to asia then asked asia, I thought you were going to go with issei. Rias said, Oh I was going to but he looked like he wanted a little bit of time to himself Asia said, to which rias replied Oh... ok well see you later. Then rias made her way out of the cafeteria and wandered through the halls of kuoh academy then after about five minutes of walking she found the stairway leading up to the roof of the school as she started to climb her way up the stairs she started to think to herself what would cause issei to want to be by himself all of the sudden?. Why would he do this what would possess issei to just leave everyone to go some where by himself?, She was brought out of her thoughts when she finally reached the door leading outside to the roof, Rias started looking back and fourth until she found issei over by the side of the roof leaning against the rail on the rooftop looking out into the sunset.

Then she started to make her way over to him and just as she reached him she started looking him over and noticed that he was spaced out lost in his own train of thought.

**(Issei's Point of View 5 Minutes Ago)**

Issei was on the roof mostly came up here to have some time to himself to get a little peace of mind he was mostly thinking about varying topics and admiring the scenery looking out into the clear sky while enjoying the peace and quiet and the warm but soothing breeze of cool air against his skin he liked it up here it was so nice and peaceful... until a random thought along with a flashback ruined this peaceful moment.

**(Flashback the Church)**

Along side issei was rias and her peerage when they all regrouped after the battle with the small army of fallen angels they were mostly staying back with a little caution and also see how the situation would play out. Issei was kneeling beside asia after she had died all he could do was cry he stayed there for a few minutes after asia tragecly died in his arms... Then he started to speak Its.. not... fair... Issei slowly started to stand as he continued to talk in a voice filled with a mixture of rage and sorrow. It's... Not... Fair... Why would you do this to her she did nothing to you!. Issei then summoned his sacred gear his hair covering his eyes as a deadly aura of power started to eminate off issei then his sacred gear started to buildup power **(Boost)**. WHY! Did you do it! she never wanted to die! **(Boost)** She never hurt anyone! (Boost) She was the kindest most sweetest girl you could ever know! **(Boost)** So I am going to say this again... WHY DID YOU DO IT!.**(BOOST)(BOOST)(BOOST)(BOOST)(BOOST)**The gauntlet repeated in rapid succession. Then to reynare's horror issei started to walk towards her with this horrifying murder glare then she went to reply but her conscious advised her not to say anything further to piss him off so then a thought came to her head which she decided was her only card left to play.

Issei what are you doing? don't you remember me? Do you remember the time we spent together on our date?. Reynare said while changing her voice back to yuuma amano. To her and everyone else's surprise it worked issei was halted in his tracks left speechless, Then Reynare lifted her right wrist a little in front of her and said. Do you remember this issei? you gave it to me on our date!. But then suddenly issei slowly started to walk towards her little by little which worried reynare a little. Oh Shit I don't think it's working! let's pull one more string!. Reynare thought to herself while trying to keep her composure. By now issei was now 3ft away from her he was about to lift his gauntlet cladded arm up until, Reynare suddenly spoke. Issei i really enjoyed our time together I liked what we did on our date how we went to see a movie then we went to a restaurant and how you won me this cute bracelet I love everything about you issei! Because i love You!. Then to everyone's surprise including issei she enveloped him into a warming hug and issei became as stiff as a rock at the sudden action then his sacred gear dematerialize from is arm.

Which left everyone speechless at how issei so easily disarmed himself and left himself vulnerable considering his current situation. Then Suddenly issei raised his arms and wrapped them around Reynare returning the hug this lasted for a couple of minutes until they separated from the hug and then before anyone could react Reynare captured issei's lips in a deep kiss which shocked virtually everyone but then suddenly a huge surge of power filled the room so much power in fact it caused half of the people in the room to choke on there own lounges and then fall to there knees anyone still standing turned and looked in horror as to where it was coming from..., Rias was outright pissed she would have destroyed everything in front of her if issei wasn't in her way. Everyone everyone who was standing the closest to where she was standing were ether struggling to stand or fell unconscious because of the dense amount of power flowing from her the only ones still standing were Akeno and anyone on the other side of the room away from her. Hòw... DARE YOU... FUCKING BITCH!. Rias started to form spheres of destruction magic getting ready to unleash all of her unrestricted power. Issei looked absolutely horrified he has never seen rias so pissed before he didn't know what to do whether to run or what he then looked back to Reynare to see her looking even more horrified. Then Reynare turned back to issei in a quick motion and pecked issei on the cheek then turned around yelling back to him sorry to make this short issei but got to go!.

She said as fast as she could then summoned her wings then darted out the window in a quick motion. Just as rias shot the energy orbs she was holding onto with reckless abandon not even watching where she shot the first one just as fast as she shot the first one the second one was aimed at the wall closest to where Reynare jumped out the window in the hopes of obliterating her before she got too far but then in slow motion she suddenly looked to where the first shot went then her eyes widened in horror it was flying towards issei then the area where issei was standing including half the building was completely engulfed in a blinding light vaporizing anything that was there before and then when the light disapated issei wasn't there anymore, Rias was to shocked and mortified to put a sentence together let alone move while tears started to fall down her face as she tried to speak.

N..N...No...i.i..issei... She fell down to her knees still coming to grips of what just happened. It wasn't just that but just about everyone else started to cry not just because of the thought of losing a loved one but also losing a friend. Issei... what... have... I... done!... Rias cured out this went on for everyone for a few more minutes until a sudden sound drew everyone's attention to the hole in what's left of the part of the church where issei was some coughing was heard along with footsteps. Then everyone's eyes widened at what they just saw issei walked through what remained of the wall along with Akeno appearing behind him following him through the wall. ISSEI! everyone ran towards him surrounding him and most of the group was glad that he was ok but the one who was relieved the most of all was rias as she closed in and wrapped herself around issei in a warm yet protective hug, Issei... rias said with tears of joy running down her cheeks she hugged him even tighter this lasted for a few more minutes until she released him from the hug then asked. Issei i thought that I killed you... what happened how did you survive the blast rias spoke in a surprised yet worried voice, Well... how should I start?... I guess you have Akeno to thank for that.

What? rias had a shocked expression on her face she and everyone else thought about it and akeno was standing beside rias when she shot the two orbs of destruction but then none of them recalled her moving from that spot, that and they were too focused on issei to notice. Akeno? rias asked puzzled to which she replied, Yes I saved him just in the nick of time just moments before the blast I moved as fast as I could at blinding speed and grabbed issei and then surrounded us with a protective barrier strong enough to save us from the blast even so because of the intense power of the blast we didn't come out unscathed but it sent both of us flying a ways away then we hurried our way back as soon as we could. Then rias was a little surprised by what Akeno said then she replied, Thank you akeno for saving issei and... I am sorry about what I did to you both. Rias said to which Akeno nodded and then issei replied. It's ok pres! I know you didn't mean to do that! Issei said cheerfully. To which rias replied, But it's not Ok! I almost killed you! rias raised her voice a little.

Then to her surprise she was enveloped in a warm hug by issei which left her too shocked to say anything but soon her face became the same shade of red as her hair all the while issei was rubbing her back with his right arm while whispering in her ear. It's ok rias I care about you too much for me to be mad at you for something like that. Which after five minutes they separated from the warm embrace and then issei remembered asia and then his mood changed as he slowly walked towards her dead body on the floor surprisingly only a few feet away from the blast radius and left without a scratch. And he kneeled down beside her and slowly started to cry at the loss of his friend for a couple of minutes until he heard someone approaching him he looked up to see rias looking down at him with a gentle smile and said. You really like her that much issei?, Well if it helps I can bring her back if you want. Rias said to which issei's eyes widened and then his expression changed from sadness to relief then he responded. R..R...Really You can do that?. To which she nodded but then spoke I can bring her back but... I can only do that by reincarnating her as a devil and making her a member of my peerage... She said that last part with a little bit of worry about how issei would feel. But his response wasn't what she was expecting. Rias can you bring her back please. Issei asked, Then rias nodded and took out a bishop evil piece and placed it on Asia's body then started reciting an incantation.

Asia argento from this moment on I reincarnate you as my bishop and you are in my service now and for as long as you shall live!. Then a glowing red light enveloped Asia's body for a few seconds then disapated then asia slowly started to open her eyes and the first thing she saw was issei over her looking relieved. Issei? what happened?, Then to her surprise issei wrapped her around in a hug and said to her. Asia I missed you so much I am sorry that this happened to you... issei started crying tears of joy as he was still holding asia in a warm embrace.

Asia didn't really know what to say. Thank you issei. She said as she returned his hug bit then a thought just occurred to her. U..U...Umm issei? I am happy that you rescued me and all... But can you maybe let me cover my self... Asia said as her face turned beet red as she was saying that. Then issei's face also turned crimson with a steam coming out of his ears at the realisation that asia is half naked from the battle/ritual. OH MY GO I AM SO SORRY! After he said that he started to feel a surge of pain after he said God, ARrrge! Right I forgot about that!.

Issei said, But then asia asked Wait if I am alive then would that mean... Yes asia I reincarnated you into a devil, Rias answered before she could finish. Oh... Ok bit I guess it's ok because now I get to be with issei again!. Asia said with a joyful smile. Ok so asia now that you know that your a devil you should also know that I made you a member of my peerage as well so now you are under my service and protection and as such you will be attending kuoh academy with all of us as well. Rias said to which Asia said, Thanks for the opportunity and it makes me happy because now I get to be with issei everyday!. Asia said happily, Ok then now that we got all settled i am going to use a teleportation circle to bring all of us to the club house. Then the group was all engulfed in light as they were teleported to there destination.

**(End of Flashback)**

I wonder what came of reynare? I don't know if she made it out of the blast radius from the second explosion?, Draig did you detect anything after the explosion?. Issei asked to which draig replied,

**Unfortunately I couldn't sense anything after the blast because of all of the focused amounts of magic power from rias's explosion so I don't know for sure there is the possibility she survived or better yet escaped the** **explosion last** **second** **via teleportation** **but I can't** **say for sure** **sorry if I** **couldn't ** **help.**

To which issei replied, Yeah I guess we can't be too sure but anyways thanks for trying at least partner. Then Draig spoke up last second **Incoming Partner!**. To which issei raised an eyebrow a little and replied. Wha... just to be cut out of his thoughts by the sudden motion of a couple of arms wrapping around him from behind holding him into a warm hug. Issei i was looking all over for you why are you all by your self?. Rias asked issei while never breaking close contact with issei, Sorry about that pres... I just had a lot on my mind and came up here to relax and help clear my mind a little. Issei said, To which rias said, Well... are you feeling better now?, Then rias started hugging issei a little bit tighter pressing her tits harder against his back and then whispered in his ear,

You know if you want i can make you feel better... later tonight!... Rias said in a seductive voice and then lightly bit his ear. Issei's face changed to a couple shades of red replied. U. would... you really do that for me?... Rias started to lightly rub her tits on issei's back and then said in a seductive tone. What...Do...You...Think? Then she followed up with giving issei a peck on the cheek. Issei started to get a nosebleed from hearing this. Ok can't wait!. Then rias replied Good... But now we should get back to class before the bell rings. Ok lead the way.

**(A/N)**

**And done!, I had all of this written down on my laptop but I am unable to use it over the internet anymore so both the first chapter and this one I had to write onto my phone so this chapter alone took me 2 days to copy virtually everything for this second chapter. **

**Well Anyway if you loved this Fanfiction so far or if you have any questions or ideas please feel free to review the story and I will reply to as many as I can if I get any free time . Also stay tuned for more chapters bye!.**

**One last thing before I go i know that I specified that this will contain lemons and just smut in general but I promise to work on them as soon as possible as in the mean time like this and the previous chapter I am mostly trying to work and build the story up to each lemon also for future reference I will not be completely following up to issei having a harem as Reynare is the main star of the plot of this fanfic but even so I am open to suggestions for possible lemons and I may and or may not start a poll for future lemons .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**(Later That Day) 9:30** **Pm at** **Issei's** **House**

It had been a long day and Issei returned home after spending time at the occult research club building on the grounds of kuoh academy they mostly were helping out finishing club projects that the other member's were working on. But after coming home Issei could only feel excited and nervous he was finally going to receive his long awaited reward... To have sex with Rias, He worked so during his time being a devil and a member of Rias's peerage so that he could impress her in the hopes of being able earn some personal time with her, But good things are always just a little out of reach. When the two walked through the door Issei didn't want to wait so he tried to walk up to his room while holding Rias's hand until he felt a tug on his arm, Issei i like your enthusiasm but we have to still eat dinner silly!.

Rias scolded while smiling. To which Issei timidly replied, Uhh... Oh sorry about that of course. Issei said trying to cover the intense blushing he had on full display. So the two walked around the corner to the kitchen to see Issei's father sitting at the kitchen table reading a news paper the head line reading. (In other News Church destroyed in explosion an inspector arrived on scene to confirm that this was caused by a gasoline that caught fire resulting in the building being obliterated in a deadly explosion. Now for the wheather report...) Issei seen that and did a nervous chuckle... Rias noticed this too and she gave Issei a light nudge in the gut and she gestured to say something to them. Oh... Hey were home.

Issei's mother turned around and furrowed her brows when she went to speak. Young man! you were out for quite some time just what were you doing? hopefully you were not out causing trouble with your two friends from school!, What were there names?... Mat..studo... Moda...hamu or something?... To which Issei replied I wasn't out causing trouble mom! and there name's are Matsuda and Modahama. Issei's mother then calmed down a bit and then replied Ok... But you didn't anything indecent with little Mr's Rias did you!?. To which Issei immediately said. **MOM!** Nothing Happened! Issei almost yelled. Both Issei and Rias were flustered. But soon returned to normal until Issei's mother said. Ok ok i was just making sure...**"BUT IF YOU DO! YOU BETTER WEAR PROTECTION! I AM NOT READY FOR GRAND CHILDREN YET!**", His Mother barked at him. Then Both Issei and Rias Changed 10 different shades of red they were so flustered that there skin turned the same shade of crimson as Rias's hair.

Issei's mother decided that she made her point so she changed the topic. Now that i got the point across dinner is ready!. she Said with a innocent smile. But when she turned her back to them Issei's Father got his attention with a thumbs up with a smile. Then Issei thought to him self, Thanks dad... Geez how did you survive her wrath when having me?, she might as well be a yandare... Issei did a nervous chuckle before going to dish up his plate. After he was finished dishing up he turned to walk over to the table but then noticed Rias still standing there as flustered as a tomato.

Damn! i didn't think she would of taken that to heart!. Issei thought to himself. So then he walked up to her and waved his hand in front of her eye's and said. Hey earth to Rias!, Pres are you in there?. Then to his surprise she was driven out of her thoughts while mumbling. Issei?... Grand...Child... Until she realized that she was just standing there and said. Oh... what was that Issei?. Issei heard what she mumbled but choose not to dwell on that thought.

Oh nothing was just asking if you were ok you were kind of out of it for a minute there, Here take my plate i will dish my self up a new one. Oh umm thanks Issei. She walked over to the table and took a seat at one of the vacant spots opposite of Issei's parents, Then shortly after Issei came and sat down. Rias looked at her plate and was pondering over the food that occupied her plate,

Huh i haven't tried this before?... I wonder what it is? i am not used to eating food from human culture since i am normally used to eating at large high class restaurant's in the underworld and same going for back home with my family so this is entirely new to me. What lied on her plate was a pile of mash potato's with gravy on top and with a side of corn and turkey. They ate dinner and talked about various topics about there day at school with Issei's parents and the night was uneventful so far. Then Issei's dad was helping Issei's mother do the dishes before they went off to bed.

Issei and Rias proceeded to make there way up the stairs until they both heard Issei's mother lightly raising her voice, **Don't** forgot about what i said Issei!, To which both of them got flustered again but this time not as much as before. Man mom must have spider sense's or something ether that or her she is psychic christ, **ACH!** Issei felt a surge of pain in his head when he thought that, Right damn i forgot about that, Well anyway geez even dad earlier what the hell, do they spy on me or am i really that predictable!. Issei thought. Then he was taken out of his thoughts when he realized that he was at his door. With Rias in tow they both entered Issei's bedroom, Issei was slowly started to change multiple shades of red as they got closer to the bed until they stopped a couple of feet away from the bed.

Ok Issei get undressed i will be right back. Rias said. To which Issei did as instructed and he took off his t-shirt and discarded it to the corner of the room it was his room so he didn't really care, then he followed up with the rest of his clothe's also discarding them to a random corner. Now down to just his black boxer's he heard, Rias call out to him. Issei are you ready?, To which he responded, Yeah are you almost ready?. I will just be a couple more minutes ok. Rias said, Ok. Issei

said, Then Issei looked around the room a little and slowly started to realize his room was a little bit of a mess. So he got up and started out with his bed he straightened and fixed the sheets and then sorted out the pillows then covered the bed with the blanket, Thhen he turned his attention to the floor, He cleaned up loose pieces of garbage and then grabbed the previously discarded clothing and put them in the hamper, Then he went to go sit down on the bed and then he heard the door crack open followed by Rias calling out to him. Ok Issei i am ready, can you close your eyes, don't open them until i say. Rias said, to which Issei complied.

He closed his eye's and then he spoke. Ok my eyes are closed. Then He started to hear footsteps going through his room and over to his door and he heard the light switch click. Even though they both know devil's can see perfectly in the dark. Then the footsteps made there way to the side of the bed then this time he heard the blind's crackle open.

Then the bed shifted a little. And then she broke the silence. Okay you can open your eye's now. Issei slowly opened his eye's which his eyes started go wide and his face changed a few shades of crimson. And he couldn't put any words together to form a sentence because of how flustered he was. Rias was wearing a black playboy bunny outfit with matching stockings, bunny ears, and a corset that showed a devilish amount of cleavage. So what do you think Issei do you like it?. Rias asked to which he tried and failed to reply. I..i.i...i.. Lik.. no.. i. Issei stuttered. Rias brought a finger up to his lips and spoke. Shhh it's ok i know what your about

to say. Rias said and smiled at his cute reaction. Rias didn't even need to wait for an answer the nosebleed was good enough of an answer. So she just smiled and giggled a little. Then she leaned forward and kissed Issei on the lips. And then Issei started to regain his composure he wasn't as flustered as he was before. There feeling better?. Rias said, To which Issei replied Y-Yeah i actually feel a lot better... Can we... Rias replied before he could finish. Yes of course, this night is all about you, So you can do what ever you want with me. Rias said in a caring tone. Issei swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke. Thank's pres... I mean Rias. It's ok Issei i will let that go for just this once.

Issei then reached forward and started to kiss Rias on the lips, She returned the kiss and after a couple of minutes the two started to deepen the kiss, Eventually there tongue were fighting for dominance, Rias was holding strong until Issei took her by surprise and started fondling her covered breasts and then Issei ended up on top until Rias decided two can play at that game so she grabbed him by the balls and then Rias won this battle but she didn't win the war yet.

At the end of there make-out session Rias started straddling him but then she felt a bulge in the fabric meeting fabric and she forgot that he still had his boxer's on that and she still had the bottom half of her outfit on. So to both of there disappointment, Rias got off of Issei so that she could remove his boxer's she pulled them off then threw them in a random direction. Now it was Rias's turn to change a couple shades of red. Issei's 9-Inch cock was standing at attention. Rias managed to shake that thought out of her head and went back to the task at hand.

Rias went back to her previous straddling position above Issei's dick, She started to slowly grind on his member she was getting wet from feeling the friction between her pussy and his member rubbing together. She looked down and Issei was loving every minute of it he was groaning and he was softly rubbing his hands along her leg's and her hips. And then Issei pulled down the part of Rias's corset revealing her

massive breasts, Issei started fondling groping and squeezing Rias's perfect chest taking in as much as he can as his hands were sinking into her flesh he always wanted to do this with Rias ever since he first met her at kuoh academy. After five minutes Rias decided it was enough teasing so she tore a hole in the fabric that was covering her pussy. Rias started to lower herself onto his dick and started slowly pressing down on it, it slowly started to slip into her folds and just when Issei was about to claim Rias's virginity.

All the sudden **BOOM!** a big hole was blasted into the side of the house, Both Issei and Rias were startled and knocked over by the large explosion, Issei and Rias were dazed by the explosion and couldn't tell what was happening until a womanly figure emerged from the hole in the side of the building, Clad in all black with a set of black angel wings, The figure approached the still dazed Issei, Issei didn't know what was going on and all he could see was someone walking up to him then grabbing him and heaving him over her shoulder and then she started walking away. Rias was finally able to move but she was seeing double vision and she couldn't see straight, So she leveled her hand at the figure and started gathering power getting ready to shoot her until the figure looked at her from over her shoulder. Oh i wouldn't do that if i were you! not if you want to put Issei back in harms way like the last time we met!. She said.

Then Rias clued in on who that voice belonged to. "**Don't You dare take my servant away from me Raynare! because i swear i will hunt you down and make you wish you spent the last thousand years in Purgatory!**". Rias screamed in blood-lust at Raynare. Oh did i hit a nerve?! well too bad he is mine now and there is nothing you or anyone can do about it!. Raynare said. To which Rias replied "**Watch me! and you will see there is more then one way for me to tough you and you will experience them All!**".

Rias started channeling energy in her body until the point where the whole underworld and heaven could feel her wrath. Rias was just about to lunge at Raynare and try to kill her in the first hit until raynare spoke. Ah ah ah! i don't think so she drawn out a holy sword and leveled it at Issei's head. Which made Rias hesitate. Cancel your attack Rias and let me take Issei away. Any attempt to attack me or to follow me will result in issei taking a little off the top!. Raynare said with emphasis with the sword to Issei's neck. Then Rias had no choice she powered down and fell to her knee's. The length of her bangs covering her eye's. Good girl now stay there and don't move. Raynare said. Suddenly a flash filled the small space. Rias seen that Raynare was holding a cellphone. There... Thanks for the new background picture!. Now i really got to get going bye bye!. Raynare mockingly waved as she and Issei disappeared from site via magic circle teleportation.

Rias was still sitting there on her knee's feeling helpless and alone. I.I..Issei? i am so sorry!, "**Sniff Sniff**" Rias started having tears running down her face what started as Whimpering turned into full blown weeping.

Not long after, Akeno Kiba and Koneko arrived and rapidly approached then Akeno spoke, "Rias are you ok!? what happened and where is Issei?". Rias tried to wipe the tears from her eye's and spoke up. "Raynare attacked while our guard was down and took him i tried to get him back but she resorted to using him as a hostage... I had no choice she was going to kill him with a holy sword". Rias said while trying to regain her composure.

Akeno replied. "Rias you have to be strong now more then you were before we will get Issei back don't worry about it we just have focus on getting him back for now". Akeno said in a calm reassuring tone. To which Rias replied. "Your right i kind of lost my head there. Ok everyone we need to find Issei no matter the cost".

**End of Chapter**

**(A/N)**  
**Finally got the third chapter done. And i am so sorry for everyone who has waited long monthsfor this** **chapter and** **for not posting the third chapter so soon** **i have worked on this** c**hapter for a week.**

**Mostly because of writers block. Well anyway i will be taking a small break for most of this upcoming week and then i will start work on chapter 4. I won't be able to post it right away because it takes me a while to write depending on motivation.**

**Well anyway thanks to everyone of my reader's for reading my story anf for your support.**

**See you later. CrimsonMoonShadow.**


End file.
